


泰迪熊协议

by AOzero



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOzero/pseuds/AOzero
Summary: 米英Only，国设！是炮友变恋人的设定。还是非常的傻乎乎！而且是有些胡作非为的米英（？）有点长，也不知道为啥这鬼东西我写了3w字（）
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 14





	泰迪熊协议

**Author's Note:**

> Attention：  
> 1、米英Only，NC-17，国设！是炮友变恋人的设定。开端只是因为经常看到有朋友说，“米英在二战时期就是炮友啦，但是近现代才成为恋人！”，我想了半天，发现米英几乎已经具备了所有成为恋人的条件，在这种情况下却还是只做炮友，于是就签订一系列的协议，这会不会很有意思？这样想着，和季季聊了聊，就出现了这样的东西ww  
> 2、一如既往的，很弱智很傻乎乎的米英。有一些关于国家意识体的性爱体验相关的（非常粗糙的）讨论，还希望大家不要太介意w  
> 3、没有特别仔细地写性爱场景，但整篇文章都在讨论米英的做爱问题哈哈哈哈  
> 4、总之，还是非常的傻乎乎！而且是有些胡作非为的米英（？）  
> 以及，谢谢季季陪我聊梗，还给我提供了一些素材哈哈哈
> 
> OK？

（上）

他们第一次做越界的事，是在战争时期。说是“越界”的事，但这个被跨越的界限具体是指什么，却显得非常模糊——至少亚瑟到现在都没想清楚，他很确定阿尔弗雷德也没有。那是在非洲，天气太热，战事就像热腾的空气般胶着，营地里弥漫着倦怠的气息，与意大利人逃跑时的劲头十足相比，亚瑟觉得自己看上去真的很疲惫。阿尔弗雷德就更别说了，穿得严严实实来沙漠，还没上战场就差点中暑倒地。  
就是在这样热气蒸腾的非洲，有时候讨论战术到深夜，阿尔弗雷德就会在亚瑟的帐篷里睡觉。这就是开端——一次偶然的“留宿”。也许是因为那天的气温达到了最高，也许是因为美国士兵勾搭当地女人的消息传遍了军营，也许是因为他们睡在一张床上，也可能是因为阿尔弗雷德的脑子被蒸坏了而亚瑟恰巧也脑袋不太清楚；但总之，在亚瑟反应过来之后，他发现阿尔弗雷德从后面抱住他，掀起亚瑟的背心下摆，把他的背心拉扯到他的胸口，手在他赤裸的上身摸来摸去。  
亚瑟吓了一跳，下意识挣扎起来。被子从他们的肩膀上滑落，阿尔弗雷德的手心烫得吓人，顺着亚瑟的小腹往上摸，几乎是有些胡乱地按压着亚瑟身上裸露的每一寸皮肤。亚瑟脸涨得通红，但仍然对他大吼：“你在干嘛？你这个白痴——”  
“嘘，嘘，”阿尔弗雷德匆忙朝他嘘声，亚瑟瞪着他——这混蛋居然还有资格叫自己小点儿声？阿尔弗雷德的脸红得比他疑似中暑那天更甚，他轻声地嘟囔着，下巴抵着亚瑟的肩膀，手仍然停、贴在亚瑟的肚子上：“这……这也没办法啊，英国。都因为这场战争，我有太久没碰到人的皮肤了，你就让我摸摸你嘛。”  
亚瑟真是对他的厚脸皮感到震惊，更别说阿尔弗雷德还皱着眉，看上去仿佛是亚瑟在强迫他似的。  
“你是变态吗？”亚瑟咬牙切齿地说，一边试图踹阿尔弗雷德一脚，“放开我！为什么我非得给你摸？”  
“因为如果我去找别人，事情会变得比较麻烦？”出乎亚瑟意料的是，阿尔弗雷德竟然还是认真地回答了亚瑟的疑问。他的话让亚瑟思考了一会儿，发现事实如此：他们是国家意识体，如果为了满足私欲去寻找人类，会产生许多不必要的问题。虽然在以前的日子里，亚瑟打赌没有任何一个欧洲国家认真思考过这个问题；但是时代变了，现在的他们再去找人类解决个人欲望问题，毕竟面临着很大的风险。更何况，他们现在还是战争时期，想象阿尔弗雷德在军营里到处摸别人的场景，让亚瑟忍不住打了个寒颤。  
也许察觉到了亚瑟的犹豫，阿尔弗雷德又加了一句：“就只是摸摸而已……我现在只能拜托你了，英国。”  
真够狡猾，阿尔弗雷德明明知道，亚瑟没法拒绝他眉毛耷拉地看着亚瑟的模样！而亚瑟，明明每次都知道阿尔弗雷德只是在装可怜，却总是会上钩。亚瑟在内心挣扎了好一会儿，但阿尔弗雷德的手已经自顾自地在摸他的胳膊和脖颈了，而被这样抚摸和需要……某种意义上来说，还挺让人舒服的。  
“……好吧，就这一次。”亚瑟暗自叹气，仍然觉得自己的脸上有些发红，“但这不是为了你，只是为了防止你像个色情狂那样去到处摸别人。”  
“我才不会那么做呢。”阿尔弗雷德撇着嘴说，手上的动作却和他的话大相径庭。美国的手指在亚瑟的脊背上滑来滑去，因为实在有些痒，亚瑟甚至还没忍住，笑出声来了。  
但这触摸很快变得有些古怪，尤其是在亚瑟察觉到，在阿尔弗雷德的触摸下，自己的身体逐渐发生了一些难以启齿的改变。亚瑟的心飞快地跳起来，他涨红着脸，在阿尔弗雷德的手指抚摸到他的肚脐时试图夹紧双腿，他微微扭动了一下，听见阿尔弗雷德在他的脖颈处微微喘着气。他问：“英国……你为什么硬了？”  
亚瑟的心几乎从嗓子眼掉到了胃部，他涨红着脸的辩解显得有些苍白无力，但很明显这都是因为阿尔弗雷德触摸他的方式实在带着太露骨的暗示意味——阿尔弗雷德在战场上觉得难以忍耐，亚瑟又何尝不是呢？在战场上的肾上腺素飙升，无处发泄的欲望与身处生死交界的感官刺激，燥热的天气与迟迟不能归乡的焦虑，不只是士兵受到了影响，看来对他们来说也没什么两样。  
亚瑟挣扎起来，但阿尔弗雷德只是把他摁在自己的胸前，让他的脊背贴着自己的胸口，他剧烈的心跳从亚瑟的脊背传来，帐篷里仿佛空气都不够用了似的。阿尔弗雷德咽了口唾沫，他说：“……如果你教我，我可以帮你。”  
这便是开端了，亚瑟觉得那时候的自己脑袋可能都变成了一团浆糊，但总之他轻轻地点了头。刚开始只是用手，在阿尔弗雷德的手心里第一次射出来的时候，亚瑟的内心里还涌起了强烈的愧疚感，羞耻和自责让他在浑身感到轻飘飘的同时，几乎不敢去看阿尔弗雷德的脸。但美国还更过分呢，他拉着亚瑟的手，让亚瑟背对着他还能摸到他同样硬挺的下体。礼尚往来，亚瑟背过手，就着这样的姿势帮阿尔弗雷德把累积多日的压力随着浑浊的白色液体一起释放出来，有些精液还沾到了他的背上，但用有些泛黄的布料轻轻一擦，就消失了。  
但与亚瑟一开始的预想不同，从那天开始，他们的关系其实没有发生什么太大的转变。他们仍然经常斗嘴吵架，经常激怒对方，在战场上和对方进行毫无意义的比赛，对对方说一些听上去足够伤人的难听话。要说唯一的改变，大概就是他们开始做爱。  
一开始只是手，后来变成嘴，再后来亚瑟说阿尔弗雷德只能蹭他的大腿和膝盖窝，再后来事情就没那么简单了，阿尔弗雷德把手指伸进了亚瑟的身体里，而亚瑟对那次前列腺按摩的感觉竟然有些微妙的上瘾。很快手指就被阿尔弗雷德的阴茎代替，他们就像真正的人类那样做爱。地点也不固定，有时候是在帐篷里，有时候在被轰炸过的房子里，放物资的箱子后面，丛林里（当时还有人路过，把亚瑟吓得立刻揪住了阿尔弗雷德的头发让他滚开，并且勒令他不能再在野外做这件事），哪里都有可能。  
在那段可以用狂野与躁动来形容的战场日子里，他们没有使用任何保险套之类的东西，但阿尔弗雷德不能射在亚瑟的体内，因为虽然他们不会得性病也不会怀孕，但内射还是会让亚瑟肚子不舒服，这对打仗没什么好处。  
然而经常性的性爱却对战斗状态有好处，虽然有时候做过头会觉得有些腰酸背疼，但从精神上来说，亚瑟感到自己神清气爽了不少，他能感到阿尔弗雷德也是这样的。谁会不喜欢在肌肤相亲的时候，做点舒服的事呢？至少和阿尔弗雷德做爱的时候，亚瑟什么也不用思考，只要想尽办法让自己感到舒服就行。他猜阿尔弗雷德也抱着同等的想法，所以在那段燥热的日子里，他们才会只要军营里一对上眼，就立刻想起和对方在帐篷里做的那些不为人知的秘密，阿尔弗雷德会盯着他短裤下露出的腿看，而亚瑟会看着他裸露的胳膊。有时候他们只需要在空中交换一个眼神，就会一前一后地找借口离开战事会议，绕到帐篷后面去给对方做口活。  
那时候是在打仗，他们才不在乎场所，不在乎什么卫生问题——条件不允许，即使亚瑟想在乎也没办法。他们唯一在乎的只有一点：心照不宣地，他们都默认了他们的关系只存在于肉体，不能再往上发展。亚瑟从来不让阿尔弗雷德亲吻自己，阿尔弗雷德也不和亚瑟聊太多他们之间的这种关系。他们曾经是家人，还经历过离别（亚瑟到现在都对此耿耿于怀），现在又是战时盟友，但他们却开始和对方做爱。他们之间的关系实在太复杂，因此不深入讨论他们之间的肉体纠缠，对他们来说反而是最轻松的。  
北非战线没持续多久，阿尔弗雷德就被调往了太平洋。之后偶尔几次在会议上碰面，他们也只是照常相处——争吵，斗嘴，亚瑟掐阿尔弗雷德的脖子而阿尔弗雷德不停发出恼人的笑声。在那时候，亚瑟以为他们的这段关系就此结束了，战争期间的互相索取，以及，说得难听些，互相利用——这样的肉体关系到此就宣布终结，这段回忆只会在他们漫长而看似无止境的时间中，化为一段意乱情迷、由本能驱使的狂欢史。  
但等战争结束，亚瑟开始忙于国内的重建工作时，阿尔弗雷德带着美国方面的支援到来，他们喝了点酒，鬼知道发生了什么，总之第二天早晨，亚瑟醒来的时候，阿尔弗雷德躺在他旁边呼呼大睡。他们的衣服从门口——大门口，甚至不是房间门口——一直扔到床边的落地灯上，亚瑟的泰迪熊被扔到了床头柜，他伸手把它捞过来，因为天气有些冷而打了个寒颤。阿尔弗雷德翻了个身，迷迷糊糊地蹭到亚瑟身边来，亚瑟把他推开一些，将泰迪熊放在他们两个中间。鼻子碰到毛绒玩具，阿尔弗雷德皱皱眉，醒了，并且在看到亚瑟的瞬间就明白了他们昨晚发生了什么。事实上，他们都没有喝得太醉，当然会记得发生了什么。  
他们躺在床上，看着对方，中间放着一只泰迪熊。亚瑟清清嗓子，说：“你想吃点什么？”  
他的声音有些沙哑，这让阿尔弗雷德的耳朵更红了一些。“你做的难吃早餐，什么都行。”他回答。  
亚瑟踢了他一脚，从床头灯上扯过他的内裤套上，钻出被子的时候有些发抖，找到睡袍时他还打了一个很大声的喷嚏。阿尔弗雷德躺在床上，搂着泰迪熊看着他。亚瑟揉揉鼻子，走过来踢了他一下：“想吃早餐还不起来？”  
阿尔弗雷德看着他，忽然咧开嘴笑了。美国深吸一口气，猛地坐起身来，在床上扭了扭自己的脖颈，伸了个懒腰，又因为太冷而立刻躺回了被窝里，于是又被亚瑟踢了一下。  
于是他们之间的这种关系得以延续，因为工作关系他们也不能经常见面，但断断续续的会面总是会以滚到床上开始，实际上亚瑟总是在等待登机的时候，就开始思考见到阿尔弗雷德后，要不要给他做一次口活作为好久不见的问候礼，或是让阿尔弗雷德补偿亚瑟上次被摁在地板上而磨破皮的膝盖。当他们都开始使用手机的时候，亚瑟开始会把这些想法发简讯给阿尔弗雷德，而阿尔弗雷德有时候也会把他的想法发给亚瑟。他们总是会在“这次用什么体位”这个问题发生争吵，没有一次例外。  
亚瑟觉得阿尔弗雷德很烦人，每年七月他的身体不适还是让他对阿尔弗雷德抱有怨气，在内心里还有一部分（很小一部分，当然）他觉得阿尔弗雷德从小到大都一样可爱，但这些都不能否认“和阿尔弗雷德做爱很舒服”这个事实。不是说阿尔弗雷德技巧有多好，并不，他的技巧大部分都是亚瑟教的——为了让亚瑟自己感到更舒服；而是“做爱”这一行为本身就是能调动起他们全身的愉悦细胞的，这是人类的本能之一。他们不是人类，却和人类如此相似。  
身为国家意识体，有时候他们的存在真的非常像个笑话——无限接近于人类，和人类一样有各种各样的欲望，却永远也无法成为真正的人类，甚至还不如人类自由，就连定期的做爱都得选择特定的同类。当然也有并不在乎这些规则的意识体（例如弗朗西斯，天知道他和多少人类有过关系），但对亚瑟来说，和阿尔弗雷德维持这样的关系明显更安全，也更稳定，当然也更不会惹麻烦。  
他们是床上伙伴，几十年来，他们之间的约定从来是心照不宣，直到他们之间发生了一次非常激烈的争吵——这次争吵，和一条星条旗图案的星条旗内裤有关。

那次的会议地点在华盛顿，亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德一边争吵一边走向酒店电梯的时候，阿尔弗雷德还在重新打自己的领带，而亚瑟在扣自己手袖的纽扣。电梯门打开时，弗朗西斯站在里面，有个女孩儿还靠在他怀里。亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德瞪着他，弗朗西斯却只是摊摊手，说：“怎么了？快进来，会议要迟到啦。”  
他们四个人站在电梯里，弗朗西斯有时候会小声和女孩儿说话，逗得她笑起来。但亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德中间却隔着一段距离，他们也不交谈，只是一直盯着电梯门，直到弗朗西斯语气慵懒地说：“阿尔弗雷德，你怎么在这儿？”  
“……来给英国送点文件。”阿尔弗雷德说，飞快地瞥了一眼搂着女孩儿的弗朗西斯。弗朗西斯朝他露出一个笑容，很难说他是否察觉了什么，毕竟他对这类型的事总是非常敏锐。  
“我们马上就要去会议室了，有什么文件是得现在送来的？”弗朗西斯说，女孩儿靠着他，手指玩弄着他的卷发。  
“关于，呃，”阿尔弗雷德说，“美英之间的特别关系的。”  
即使亚瑟一句话也没说，阿尔弗雷德感觉得到亚瑟也在紧张，英国抿着嘴，深吸一口气，微微站直了一些。他皱着眉头，显然不想和弗朗西斯有什么交流，但弗朗西斯非得去招惹他一下：“是吗？小少爷昨晚连酒都不喝，立刻冲着酒店来了。现在看你在这儿，我还以为是你陪他过夜呢。”  
“我警告你——”亚瑟咬着牙转过来，在看见弗朗西斯怀里的女孩儿露出惊讶的表情时，又愤愤地转过去。他嘟囔着说：“算了，还有女士在这儿，等会儿再找你算账。”  
电梯门打开了，阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟立刻走出了电梯门，几乎像是一起逃跑似的，并肩从酒店大门走了出去。  
会议室的空调出了点问题，这就是最大的元凶。会议因室内的闷热而有些难以维持，弗朗西斯干脆趴在桌子上休息，伊万拿着水管试图去敲空调，而王耀阻止了他。即使路德维希仍然在发言，但几乎没有人把他的话听到脑子里，亚瑟在这腾腾的热浪里有些焦躁地抖着腿，他的额头上不停渗出汗滴来，于是他从自己的衣兜里掏出自己的手帕，试图擦一擦自己额头上的汗。但是当他把手帕摁到额头上时，发现会议室里的其他国家都在注视着他，那眼神包含着些许的惊讶与尴尬——尤其是马修。  
在这时，亚瑟才感到手里这手帕的触感有些不太一样，内心升腾起极度的不祥感，亚瑟把手帕从自己的额头上移开，定睛看了看——这才发现，这哪是他绣着薄荷飞飞兔的手帕，这分明是一条内裤。男士内裤，还是星条旗样式的。  
亚瑟的脸立刻涨得通红，他急忙把那条内裤塞回自己的西装裤，然后轻声咳了咳。他低着头，盯着自己面前的桌子，不敢抬头去看其他国家的眼睛。阿尔弗雷德坐在他旁边，焦躁地动了动，亚瑟在跳起来用力揍他一拳和立刻找个地缝钻进去的两个选项中艰难地摇摆，好不容易熬到会议结束，他立刻跳起来，抓着阿尔弗雷德就往外面走。阿尔弗雷德挣扎了一下，但还是勉强跟上了他的脚步。他们像逃跑似的一路跑到停车场，亚瑟把阿尔弗雷德扔进车里，自己也钻进去，关上车门后深深地吸了口气。  
被阳光蒸烤过后的车内空气也闷热无比，亚瑟把脸埋在手里，深深地吸了口气，阿尔弗雷德才说：“我就说我的内裤去哪儿了，找了好半天呢，你还一直催我。”  
“那你现在——”亚瑟说，几乎从耳朵一直红到脖子根，又深吸一口气。  
“我穿着从你行李箱里找到的内裤。”阿尔弗雷德说，他的脸上也开始泛红，“因为我实在找不到我自己的。原来被你装着！你是笨蛋吗？居然能把内裤和手帕都装混！还有，你的内裤真的很小，勒得我都有些疼了！”  
羞耻、不甘、恼怒让亚瑟几乎胸腔都快膨胀开了，他大声说：“你说什么？你这个胖子——还不都怪你放在那么容易混淆的地方……！正常人会把内裤放在床头柜上吗？！”  
即使仍然红着脸，阿尔弗雷德自然也不会轻易认输：“你还好意思说！还不是你一进来就扑到我身上开始扒我的衣服，那过程太混乱太急躁了，你脱下来就随手扔在那儿的吗！”  
亚瑟用力抹了一把自己的脸，他嘟囔着说：“你说什么呢，我绝对没做过那样的事。”  
“你恨不得把我的衣服都撕了。”阿尔弗雷德肯定地说，亚瑟百分百确定他在添油加醋，虽然他们的确因为各自都忙于工作，有一段时间没见面了，但他绝不可能做那样的事，只有阿尔弗雷德才会把他的衬衫都扯坏！亚瑟几乎有些咬牙切齿，为了这被误当作手帕的星条旗内裤，他们在车里吵了一架，直到停车场的管理员来敲他们的窗户，亚瑟还掐着阿尔弗雷德的脖子，和他在后座上扭打。  
即使大吵了一架，亚瑟还是开着车送阿尔弗雷德回家。阿尔弗雷德下车前，亚瑟把那条内裤从裤兜里掏出来，塞到他手里。阿尔弗雷德盯着他看了一会儿，说：“你的内裤我之后再还给你。”  
“不用了。”亚瑟把额头抵在方向盘上，几乎有些绝望，“或许都被你这个胖墩撑坏了，你扔了吧。快下车，我现在只想回酒店，然后裹在被子里回想一下我悲惨的人生。”  
阿尔弗雷德朝他吐吐舌头，还拍拍他的肩膀，就像还试图安慰他一下，但这只会让亚瑟更加恼火。亚瑟猛地抬起头，试图揍他一拳，但阿尔弗雷德已经钻出车门，跑向他的家门。  
这次乌龙事件似乎很快就过去了，毕竟国家们如果没有特定会议和特殊节日，也不会经常大范围地聚在一起，他们一般都和关系亲密的国家意识体走得更近——像阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟这样，为了和对方做爱，经常会定期见面的就不用说了。所以即使亚瑟裹在被子里懊恼沮丧了一整个夜晚，会议也在第二天就结束了，其他人都没什么特别的反应，只有弗朗西斯看他们的眼神有些暧昧，但亚瑟已经揪着他的胡子警告过他，所以这事在国际意义上来说，就算这么过去了。  
但在亚瑟心里，这件事还一直让他耿耿于怀呢。实际上，这次意外让亚瑟开始重新思考他和阿尔弗雷德之间的关系，他们从来没有过任何规定成章的约定，而现在看来，他们早该这么做了——毕竟他们已经和对方上床长达七十年，都可以申请持久炮友关系的世界纪录了：但这有些作弊，毕竟没有人类的炮友时间长度可以超过这个数字。他们需要一个约定，一个规章，一个协议——什么都好，亚瑟意识到，他们应该解决这些摆在他们之间已久的问题，就从“不要把内裤和手帕装混”开始。

于是在他们下次会面，阿尔弗雷德来到伦敦时，亚瑟把两张纸和一支笔推到他面前。阿尔弗雷德一边咽着半生不熟的牛肉，一边把那张纸拿起来看了看。  
“这是什么？”他问。亚瑟耸耸肩：“协议，只是一份草案，你可以看看。”  
阿尔弗雷德皱起眉，他又叉起一块牛肉，放到嘴里咀嚼，然后看那份协议。那份协议是亚瑟临时拟定的，上面只有短短的六条规定：

第一条：不要把衣服到处乱扔。特别不要把内裤和手帕装混。  
第二条：第二天不能一起进会议室，或是一起进酒店电梯。  
第三条：不能在脖子以上的部位留下痕迹。  
第四条：不要让其他人知道（包括上司）。  
第五条：做完以后不需要聊天。  
最重要条例：不可以接吻。

“这是什么？做爱协议？”阿尔弗雷德皱着鼻子说，“你也太老套了吧，英国，就连这也需要签协议？”  
亚瑟对他翻了个白眼：“少废话。这份协议上的每一条我们双方都得遵守，虽然我对你没什么信心……”  
阿尔弗雷德瞪着那张纸，好一会儿后他拿起笔，却并没有签名，而是把第五条划掉了。  
“笨蛋！你做什么？”亚瑟猛地站起身来，但阿尔弗雷德只是舔着牙齿，在后面快速地加上一句：“不行，不不不。应该是做完以后不准马上睡着，不然好无聊。”  
“怎么会有把床伴扔下自己睡着的人呢？”阿尔弗雷德抱怨说，“你每次都这样。我们可以不谈论感情问题，但我们好歹可以聊聊天吧？”  
亚瑟瞪着他，好一会儿才说：“你就是每次都害怕恐怖片，又非要看。”  
“我才不害怕恐怖片。”阿尔弗雷德不满地说，晃着他的腿，把另一张纸上的第五条也改了。他把笔扔到一边，继续吃东西。他们在晚上再一次做爱，阿尔弗雷德喘息着凑近亚瑟，知道他总是会这样无意识地靠近亚瑟，就像是索求亲吻似的，亚瑟就会努力伸出手，从他的枕头边抓过他的泰迪熊，挡在他和阿尔弗雷德中间，让阿尔弗雷德的脸都埋到毛茸茸的熊肚子里去。  
“不、啊，嗯……不能接吻……”亚瑟一边喘气一边说，最后的尾音又变成一阵呻吟，阿尔弗雷德皱皱眉，但没有说什么，只是握住亚瑟的腰的力气更大了，亚瑟浑身发软，把泰迪熊虚虚地搂在怀里，止不住呻吟，但仍然迷迷糊糊地担心阿尔弗雷德会不会把自己的腰掐出淤青来。他们做到亚瑟实在没力气，开始喊停，阿尔弗雷德才搂着他躺下来，把被子拉到他们的下巴。  
“……阿尔弗雷德……”亚瑟沙哑着嗓子，有气无力地说。阿尔弗雷德应了一声，鼻子抵着亚瑟的肩膀，亚瑟喘着气，好一会儿才平复呼吸，他断断续续地说：“如果你真的……想让我……和你聊天，就得停止这样折腾我。”  
“那是你年纪大了，跟不上我的体力了吧？”阿尔弗雷德哼了一声，“这么快就不行了，老年人真的很让人头疼。”  
亚瑟几乎一口气喘不上来，他一把抓住阿尔弗雷德翘起的那撮头发：“——你说什么，你这个早泄男！”  
“我才不是早泄！”阿尔弗雷德涨红了脸，他们在床上扭打了一会儿，但两人都浑身是汗，更别说亚瑟几乎已经没什么力气了，所以与其说是扭打，他们对对方的攻击估计也只有掐脸这个环节是最有效的。  
“不打了，睡了！”亚瑟猛地翻了个身，把泰迪熊抱在怀里，闭上眼睛。阿尔弗雷德还伸手来抓他的肩膀：“怎么啦英吉吉，不洗澡了吗？”  
亚瑟翻了个白眼，把泰迪熊放到他们两个中间。这就像是一个信号，这只小小的、打着领结的泰迪熊就是他们的分界线。如果亚瑟把泰迪熊放到他们中间，阿尔弗雷德仍然执意跨越这条界限，结局就是他们会再一次在床上打起来。也许是阿尔弗雷德今天也没什么兴致，他收回了手，没有再纠缠亚瑟。  
第二天早晨，亚瑟醒过来时，发现阿尔弗雷德正趴在床上，枕头上放着那两张更改过的协议。  
“我会签名的。”阿尔弗雷德说。亚瑟有些惊讶地眨眨眼睛，他把泰迪熊拿开，挪到阿尔弗雷德旁边，和他肩膀抵着肩膀，一起看那份协议。  
“但是我们还可以往这上面加条例，是吧？”阿尔弗雷德说。亚瑟冲他点点头，说：“当然。但这一条一定得遵守。”  
他指了指最后一条：不可以接吻。阿尔弗雷德有些古怪地看了他一眼，说：“就是不能亲嘴，是吧？”  
亚瑟点点头，阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，又看了看那些条例，他忽然说：“如果我们有人违反了以上的条例，那怎么办？”  
亚瑟思考了一会儿，说：“把笔给我。”阿尔弗雷德从床头柜的抽屉里摸出亚瑟的一只笔，递给亚瑟。亚瑟在两张协议的上面写道：每次违反一条条例，违反者都要无条件答应对方一个要求。  
阿尔弗雷德笑起来，看起来对亚瑟的这个想法还挺认可。亚瑟把笔递回给他，在他签名之前，亚瑟说：“签人名。你不会想以后被别人发现什么美国和英国的上床协议吧？”  
阿尔弗雷德抓抓头发，写下的头两个字母被他划掉，重新签上了“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯”的字样。然后他把协议和笔推给亚瑟，让亚瑟签上“亚瑟·柯克兰”这个名字。两份协议，一人留存一份，亚瑟把自己的那份塞进床头柜的抽屉。他眯起眼睛笑起来，心情莫名其妙地非常晴朗，在把协议递回给阿尔弗雷德时甚至还吻了吻他的脸颊。  
“在泰迪熊的见证下，”亚瑟一挥手，指了指旁边枕头上的泰迪熊，“这份协议从今天开始就正式生效了。合作愉快。”  
他朝阿尔弗雷德伸出一只手，笑起来的时候仍然眯着眼睛。阿尔弗雷德伸出手，与他的手握了握，让这个郑重的仪式完成。

（中）

亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德之间的床上协议正式生效，但这纸协议一直在不停往上增添新的条例，而这些条例很多都是在床上添加的——基本上都是他们在床上醒来的第二天清晨，阿尔弗雷德从床头柜抓到一支笔，翻开一个笔记本，和亚瑟一起趴在床上讨论新的条例。  
“不能产生多余的感情。”阿尔弗雷德一边念一边在纸上写着。亚瑟凑过来，有些疑惑地点了点那句话：“这是什么意思？”  
阿尔弗雷德耐心地解释给他听：“我太帅了，我怕你真的迷上我。”  
亚瑟翻了个白眼，把枕头扔到他的脸上。这就是他们制定协议时的常态，很多时候他们都会因为一些条例而斗嘴、争吵，还有许多条例会被直接划去，比如这一条：“做完以后不要给对方做吃的”。  
亚瑟皱着眉，瞪着那条条例，又看了看阿尔弗雷德。  
“你在针对我。”他说。阿尔弗雷德点点头，大方地承认了。事实如此，他们每次做爱之后，只要亚瑟还有点力气，他都会爬起来，去厨房里给阿尔弗雷德做点吃的。当然，每次都以阿尔弗雷德吐着舌头说难吃为结尾，但在亚瑟的瞪视下，他还是会把所有东西都吃完。  
“那还不是因为你每次都喊饿！”亚瑟恼怒地说。阿尔弗雷德翻个身躺下来，说：“因为做爱很消耗体力嘛！但吃了你做的东西我每次都担心第二天就醒不过来了！”  
亚瑟看又生气了，他把笔抢过来，用力划掉这条：“那我偏要做！”  
划掉还不算完，他在下面飞快地写上另一条：做前做后都不准在床上吃东西，特别是汉堡和可乐。  
“什么！你针对我！”这下轮到阿尔弗雷德生气了，“这明明是适用于两个人的协议！”  
“以牙还牙罢了。”亚瑟摇晃着脑袋说。  
到最后，这条条例成为了被他们划来划去最多次的一条条例。当亚瑟靠在床头，点燃一支烟时，阿尔弗雷德把那根烟抽走，然后把不能吃汉堡喝可乐划掉，改为：不能在床上抽烟。  
即使亚瑟看上去确实对在床上抽烟感到有些愧疚——阿尔弗雷德原来在战争时期也抽过烟，但他就像个小孩儿似的一直不太适应那股味道，所以慢慢地也就放弃坚持了。亚瑟虽然也不经常抽，他们和人类不同，对这类型的东西没那么容易上瘾，但亚瑟也确实会在想放松自己时抽几根烟。但即使如此，亚瑟还是把协议抢过来，划掉这一条明显就是针对他的条例。  
他们在床上争吵，辩论，甚至偶尔会掐着对方的脸和大腿打架，有时候打到最后又会变成新一轮的性爱比赛，阿尔弗雷德把在亚瑟体内胡作非为当作对亚瑟的挑衅，亚瑟就会用最下流的方式去咬舔阿尔弗雷德比较敏感的部位，让阿尔弗雷德浑身都起鸡皮疙瘩。到最后，这条条例终于还是被解决，变成了这样：不能在床上谈论工作。  
他们一致认可了这条条例。毕竟与对方做爱对他们来说已经是一种放松方式，阿尔弗雷德才不愿意在他埋入亚瑟体内的时候，还得听他说什么欧洲的经济问题、海上军事演习之类的——当然，大部分时候亚瑟也没有空说这些了，他总是在喘息和呻吟，就算能说话，说的话（或者说咒骂阿尔弗雷德）更多时候是让阿尔弗雷德“快点进来（磨蹭什么呢你这个处男）”、“往右边一点（一点技巧也不懂你真的是笨蛋吗）”、“再深一些（用点力，你又饿了吗还是刚才没吃饱？）”、“别停下（对，就是这里最舒服！）”、“轻一点（你是怪物吗我的大腿上都有手印了！）”、“不行了（我都说了射不出来了你是听不懂英语吗？！）”。  
听上去可真是个爱指挥人的抱怨怪，是吧？他们和彼此上床年份太长，亚瑟已经把最初的“矜持”全都扔到脑后，当他们每次滚上床，他们最大的宗旨就是想尽办法让自己感到快乐、感到舒服。当然，偶尔为对方着想也是很必要的——毕竟他们都得从对方身上得到点关心和好处，而对床伴不够体贴也并不是英雄所为。正因为如此，他们才会制定这份协议。这就是阿尔弗雷德对他们的协议的理解。  
很显然，在床上忙着咒骂和呻吟的亚瑟，也不太想在床上听阿尔弗雷德聊起他们的一些会议内容和外交事项，所以他们总把工作留在做爱后第二天清晨的餐桌边——或者是中午的餐桌边，有时候甚至是下午，只要没有要紧的工作，这就取决于他们什么时候想从床上爬起来。  
在伦敦度过几个夜晚后，阿尔弗雷德撇着嘴在协议上补充道：“除了不能聊工作，也不能和幻想的朋友聊天。”  
亚瑟立刻又生气了：“我的朋友都是真实存在的！”  
“那也不行！”阿尔弗雷德的脸立刻涨红了，“我还躺在这儿呢，你忽然就和他们聊天，难道他们还看着我们做爱吗？”  
亚瑟瞥了阿尔弗雷德一眼，说：“别这么说我的朋友，他们可没兴趣看你的裸体。”  
——但总之，“不能和幻想的朋友聊天”这一条，因为个人针对性太强，还是在亚瑟的强烈抗议下，没能写进协议里。

除了在房间里的表现以外，他们还有一部分条例与他们的做爱内容有关。虽然给对方做口活实在累人，但由于口活对他们来说都是一种难以拒绝的诱惑，因此在亚瑟把“口活每十次做爱才能有一次”这句话写上的时候，阿尔弗雷德立刻表示了抗议。  
“不行，每次都要。”阿尔弗雷德抢过笔，把这条划掉。亚瑟恼怒地看着他，阿尔弗雷德就转着笔，说：“别这样看着我嘛，作为交换，我也会帮你做，这样可以吧？”  
亚瑟眼里的怒气立刻消失了，虽然他仍然有些怀疑地看着阿尔弗雷德，但还是伸出手，和阿尔弗雷德的手握了握。真好骗，阿尔弗雷德心想，英国总是这么容易被搞定。  
于是在下一次，亚瑟把阿尔弗雷德射出来的精液咽下去，阿尔弗雷德就拽着他把他拉过来，亚瑟倒在床上，还在自己的腰下垫了个枕头。阿尔弗雷德抓着他的大腿，把他拉近些，然后俯下身把亚瑟的性器含进嘴里，在亚瑟一边喘息一边伸手来摸他的头发时，阿尔弗雷德只是吞吐了两下，就吐出来：“算了，累了。”  
亚瑟震惊地看着他，他立刻意识到自己被阿尔弗雷德耍了，几乎马上就要发火，阿尔弗雷德就分开他的大腿，把手指伸进他的后面，并且立刻轻车熟路地去摁压他的敏感点。亚瑟的咒骂立刻转化成了一阵有些破碎的呻吟，他的腿微微颤抖地勾住阿尔弗雷德的腰，把他拉得更近些。  
“你、你这个混蛋……”亚瑟喘着气说，他的眼睛很快变得湿润，“等会儿、再找你算……账……啊、嗯，再用力一点……”  
英国真的很好糊弄，阿尔弗雷德心想。但是，当然，第二天早晨，亚瑟立刻掏出笔来，打算把阿尔弗雷德的“每次都要口活”用力划掉。阿尔弗雷德抓着他的手，信誓旦旦地向他保证，下次一定会做到的！还趁着亚瑟的后面还有些柔软，又把手指伸进去搅动，一边撇着嘴问他：“好不好嘛？”  
被按摩敏感点的亚瑟连自己在说些什么都不清楚，当然只能抓着阿尔弗雷德的肩膀不停喘息，笔就被阿尔弗雷德趁机拿走了。  
受到同样待遇的还有这一条：“频率不能太高，例如：每周不能超过三次”，同样由亚瑟写下，也同样遭到了阿尔弗雷德的反对。  
“阿尔弗雷德想做多少次就做多少次！”阿尔弗雷德飞快地写下这句话，亚瑟立刻伸手来掐他的脸。  
“可你每次都觉得很舒服啊？”阿尔弗雷德的脸被亚瑟扯着，说话的时候有些口齿不清。亚瑟瞪了他一眼：“但我也得为自己的身体着想吧？你经常射在里面，搞得我肚子都有些不舒服！还有我的腰会受不了。每次我说‘不行了’，你都会说‘再来一轮’，完全不考虑我的想法！”  
他说的都是事实，阿尔弗雷德不知道怎么回嘴，于是他坚持说：“可是你每次都觉得很舒服！”  
但亚瑟划掉了这条条例。“我知道我跟不上你怪物一样的体力……但也稍微为我考虑一下吧，笨蛋。”他垂下眼帘，嘟囔着说，即使阿尔弗雷德再怎么不乐意，但亚瑟的表情让他有些难把抗议的话说出口，只能将话语悻悻咽下。只有在这时候，他才会感到，虽然他们经常在床上打架，亚瑟还时不时踹他一脚，但从本质上来说，这个人还是阿尔弗雷德印象里那个神经敏感，感情细腻，有些爱哭、容易想太多的英国。为了照顾他的感受，只要亚瑟不主动提起，阿尔弗雷德甚至不会在整个七月份碰亚瑟一下——虽然导致亚瑟每个七月都会吐血的就是阿尔弗雷德本人，但这举动还真够体贴，是吧？  
提到七月，就不得不说他们的另一条条例：轮流顺应对方的喜好。制定这一条只是因为，在协议产生之前，他们总是因用什么体位、玩什么新奇玩法而吵架。虽然关于这点，他们有另一条条例“有特殊玩法要经过对方的同意”：有一次亚瑟忽然把阿尔弗雷德的眼睛蒙上并把阿尔弗雷德吓了一跳，差点把床给打穿；或者亚瑟只穿着一条围裙在家里等着阿尔弗雷德回来，让阿尔弗雷德差点在门口就报警；以及阿尔弗雷德忽然用很低沉的声音对亚瑟说“你这只发情中的小猫咪”，并且让亚瑟把眼泪都笑出来了。在这些意外事故之后，他们制定了这条条例：有特殊玩法要经过对方的同意，好歹不要给对方太多惊吓——至少他们没有一次成功给过对方惊喜。  
虽然已经有了这条条例，但很明显，他们还是经常因为体位和玩法吵架。以往他们光着身子坐在床上，用剪刀石头布，或者其他游戏的方式来决定这次性爱该听谁的。但有了协议后，他们就把这条写进了协议里，每到上床的时候，他们就轮流顺应对方的喜好。上次听亚瑟的警官与囚犯扮演，下次就得听阿尔弗雷德的，换亚瑟扮演被捆起双手的囚犯。总之，他们对此还算乐此不疲。  
但七月不同，七月是最特殊的一个月份，在这一整个月，不涉及次数，每次阿尔弗雷德都会听亚瑟的。这对大部分时候都会口头上追求回报的阿尔弗雷德来说，是很难得的事。但说实话，阿尔弗雷德害怕亚瑟会突然在床上吐血，所以只有亚瑟说可以，他才会认为可以。但大部分时候，阿尔弗雷德都只是躺在床上，让亚瑟靠着他的肩膀睡觉。他们的手会握在一起，泰迪熊被放到一边——通常来说，一整个七月，它都没有什么机会充当他们的分界线。因为在七月，阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟睡在一起的时候，就连他起身去洗手间，都会被迷迷糊糊醒过来的亚瑟抓着手，询问他要去哪儿，紧张得仿佛阿尔弗雷德下一秒就要从地球蒸发了似的。  
在这个月，他们做爱的次数比较少，就算做也都比以往轻柔很多，但阿尔弗雷德并不是很介意这件事。他更在意的是，亚瑟在亲吻这件事上，对他们有着双重标准。亚瑟经常亲吻阿尔弗雷德的脸——只要不是亲嘴都不算违反条例，确实如此，所以亚瑟经常像亲吻一个小孩似的，亲吻阿尔弗雷德的额头，脸颊，鼻梁，只要他心情好，或者觉得阿尔弗雷德特别可爱的时候，他就会这么做。但每次阿尔弗雷德想亲他的时候，都会被他的手或者泰迪熊挡回来。  
他的借口可比阿尔弗雷德想象得多，但他就是不愿意让阿尔弗雷德亲他，不只是嘴唇，哪里他都不想。舔舔咬咬可以，亲吻却不行，这让阿尔弗雷德有些不高兴——毕竟，这一点儿也不公平，是吧？这么看下来，这份协议完全是一份不平等条约嘛！  
阿尔弗雷德也注意到，协议还存在着许多问题。有些条例，他们规定了以后也很难实行，例如亚瑟写下的：“不要在房间以外的地方做（特指会议室）”。这是因为他们有好多次在会议室里把手都摸到对方屁股上了，就会忽然有人折返回来拿自己落下的东西。亚瑟脸皮薄，受不了这样的惊吓，每次都会脸涨得通红，但阿尔弗雷德屡教不改，他就干脆写进了这份协议里。  
但这条条例的确不是那么容易实行的，特别是“房间以外”这个范围。有好多时候他们甚至会把窗帘一拉，就在客厅里脱对方的衣服，或者阿尔弗雷德会把亚瑟抱到餐桌上，亚瑟对此也从来没有反抗过，倒不如说，他每次都会伸手来勾住阿尔弗雷德的脖颈，因此这一条也很快不算数了。  
另一条：“做前不可以喝酒”就更别说了。这是阿尔弗雷德写下的，因为处理喝醉的亚瑟非常棘手，而亚瑟也表示过喝醉的阿尔弗雷德同样很难办，因此他们一致认为这一条可以加上。但这怎么可能呢？亚瑟喝醉的大部分时候都是阿尔弗雷德去接他，即使已经有些神志不清，说话都含含糊糊，但亚瑟仍然会拽着阿尔弗雷德，搂着他的脖颈亲吻他的脸，一边傻笑着一边来脱阿尔弗雷德的衣服。如果阿尔弗雷德不乐意，他有很大的概率会哭，但阿尔弗雷德只要一脱掉外套，他立刻又露出笑容来。  
而按照亚瑟所说，当阿尔弗雷德喝醉，他也会表现出相同的反应——某种意义上来说，他们在这一点上有微妙的相似之处。  
但即使这纸协议被划来划去、改来改去，他们仍然勉强遵守着上面的条例，维持着他们之间的关系。阿尔弗雷德从来没觉得这份关系显得很脆弱——他看过的所有电影，各种书籍，听到人类朋友聊起的话题，他们都会说炮友、床伴的关系非常脆弱。但阿尔弗雷德从来不这么去看待他和亚瑟的关系，毕竟从阿尔弗雷德出生没多久，他们就认识了，阿尔弗雷德认为他们对对方的一切都挺熟悉。况且，他们已经上床七十年了！除了工作原因，他们都没有中断过这种关系，连恋爱中的人类都没有他们的这份关系更稳定。无论人类的世界要求他们站在什么样的对立立场，在床上相遇时，他们都只在双方身上寻求快乐。没有更多的感情，也不会因为和人类产生纠葛而让自己卷入麻烦，多么简单又轻松。  
因此，阿尔弗雷德完全理解自己对亚瑟产生的占有欲。当他听见弗朗西斯邀请亚瑟和自己一起去参加酒吧派对，找一个共度良宵的好女孩儿、好男孩儿的时候；当他看见亚瑟的邻居亲吻亚瑟的脸，而他却连亲一下亚瑟的脖子都会遭到咒骂的时候，阿尔弗雷德立刻在协议上加了一条：不能花心。  
看到这条条例时，亚瑟的表情非常的丰富多彩。  
“为什么写这样的条例？”亚瑟皱着眉说，“我们……我们不是恋人，美国；哪有‘花心’这种说法？”  
“做床伴当然也要专一，”阿尔弗雷德撇着嘴说，“我不会和别人上床，你也不可以。我们应该把这份关系固定下来，避免不必要的麻烦。”  
“嗯哼。”亚瑟说，他笑起来，似乎觉得阿尔弗雷德的话很好笑似的。虽然他没有对这条条例提出异议，但阿尔弗雷德仍然感到了不高兴。就在那时候，他忽然不再确定了——他们的关系是否真的像他想象得那么稳定？毕竟亚瑟很明显比他更有性经验，甚至阿尔弗雷德现在的很多床上技巧都是亚瑟教的，并且都与亚瑟的身体配套。他们在床上配合默契，但是下了床还是照样吵架——如果亚瑟决定彻底甩开阿尔弗雷德，选择和别人上床呢？  
想到那样的场景就让阿尔弗雷德有些生气，毕竟他可从来没想过和别人做爱这码事，但亚瑟可说不准，毕竟在阿尔弗雷德心里，亚瑟简直就是每一个色情幻想的具象化——自从和亚瑟成为这样的关系，阿尔弗雷德就连给自己做手活时，眼前都会浮现和亚瑟做爱时的记忆。亚瑟这么喜欢性爱，谁知道他会不会在感到腻烦以后就踢开阿尔弗雷德呢？  
虽然阿尔弗雷德认为自己足够厉害，也有把亚瑟再抓回来的自信，但亚瑟从来不让阿尔弗雷德亲吻他，除了一纸根本不怎么能遵守的协议，也不会给阿尔弗雷德任何关于以后的保证。他们的关系比人类想象中要稳定得多——但事实真的如此吗？

（下）

阿尔弗雷德再一次把喝醉了的亚瑟接回了家，他们跌跌撞撞地进了阿尔弗雷德的家门，阿尔弗雷德一只手揽着亚瑟的腰，想努力让他站直，另一只手还拎着他们的公文包。阿尔弗雷德咒骂了亚瑟一句，但亚瑟只是揽着他的脖子，开始傻笑着亲吻他的脸颊。阿尔弗雷德把公文包随手扔在地上，干脆把亚瑟扛起来，扛到卧室里去。阿尔弗雷德把亚瑟放到床上，呼出一口气，就被亚瑟拽过去，鼻梁上落下几个吻，亚瑟的腿已经搭到了他的尾椎上，暗示性地蹭了蹭。  
“英国。”阿尔弗雷德皱起眉，脸上却在发红，“要我提醒你吗？这是我们协议里的其中一条——”  
亚瑟的手缠着他的领带，他面色通红，笑起来时酒气就喷洒在阿尔弗雷德的脸上，有些口齿不清地说：“反正……我们就没有真的遵守过。只要不接吻……阿尔弗雷德，别磨磨蹭蹭的。”  
阿尔弗雷德深吸一口气，还是把衣服给脱了，顺便也来脱亚瑟的衣服。即使他们都喝了些酒，而且亚瑟都醉得有些脑袋转不过来了，但他们竟然还是能硬起来，这可真不同寻常。亚瑟把手指滑进阿尔弗雷德的头发里，轻轻地揪着他的头发，一边有些胡乱地呻吟着。他们做爱时总是在独栋式的家里，因此阿尔弗雷德不用担心他的纽约公寓的邻居会来找他们的麻烦，亚瑟想叫多大声都可以。  
他把亚瑟翻了个面，让他跪在床上，但亚瑟很快挣扎起来。  
“这次、说……说好是听我的……”他嘟囔着说，执意要翻过身来，阿尔弗雷德掐着手指数了数到底轮到谁了，亚瑟不等他计算出结果，已经翻身过来，爬起来搂住阿尔弗雷德的脖子，坐在他的大腿上。阿尔弗雷德只能抓着他的腰，任由他坐下来，把自己的阴茎吞进后穴里。亚瑟喘息着，咽着唾沫，腿都在发抖，阿尔弗雷德就把他拉得更近些，让亚瑟几乎是挂在他身上。  
亚瑟不喜欢后入式，因为他觉得跪在床上很累，而且他每次支撑不住，上身几乎都趴在床上，阿尔弗雷德还是会坚持把他的屁股提起来，让亚瑟的膝盖都开始打滑。亚瑟觉得这样的姿势很丢人，但阿尔弗雷德知道，还有一个原因是这样的姿势很容易让阿尔弗雷德每次都顶到最舒服的地方，导致亚瑟被迫很快就射出来，这让亚瑟觉得有些没面子，并且不够有韵味——柯克兰的奇怪性爱美学，一定要足够回味悠长，太强烈的刺激反而显得空虚。  
阿尔弗雷德倒挺喜欢后入，因为他喜欢那种控制感——亚瑟说他有点Dom的特质，但阿尔弗雷德才不承认呢，他假装听不懂亚瑟在说什么。  
如果说亚瑟最喜欢的体位，面对面坐在阿尔弗雷德的大腿上估计能排在前三，因为他搂着阿尔弗雷德的脖颈时，就不用怎么使劲。虽然阿尔弗雷德抱怨过这个体位动起来太费劲了，但亚瑟才不在乎，他就喜欢把脸埋在阿尔弗雷德的肩膀上，阿尔弗雷德也看不见他的脸，还得一直抱着他。  
阿尔弗雷德能感到亚瑟发烫的鼻息都洒在他的肩膀上，带着强烈的酒气，他断断续续的呻吟让他像一只真正的树袋熊那样牢牢地抱着阿尔弗雷德，他的头发蹭着阿尔弗雷德的脸颊，阿尔弗雷德就一边向上顶撞，一边微微侧过头，喘着气去亲吻亚瑟红透的耳朵——要说阿尔弗雷德最喜欢这个姿势的哪一点，大概就是这儿——每次他这样偷亲亚瑟的耳朵时，都不会被亚瑟发现。这让他微妙地得到一些胜利感。  
亚瑟向后退了一点，一边喘息一边看向阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，他的绿眼睛满是水雾，喘气时微微伸出舌尖，浑身的酒气让阿尔弗雷德的脑袋都有些发晕。阿尔弗雷德开始有些担心他会不会发现自己偷亲他的事实，于是有些心虚地用手握住亚瑟渗水的性器。亚瑟轻轻尖叫了一声，他的手抓着阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，眼睛闭起来，睫毛一直在颤抖。在阿尔弗雷德开始上下撸动他的性器时，亚瑟又猛地睁开眼睛，他盯着阿尔弗雷德，他们的鼻尖几乎贴在一起，亚瑟的喘息都被阿尔弗雷德吸进了鼻腔。阿尔弗雷德没撸动几下，亚瑟的腰就完全软了下来，眼泪从他的眼角滑落，他的嘴唇靠近阿尔弗雷德，又很快离开了，就像是他在向阿尔弗雷德索求一个亲吻。就像是鬼迷心窍，阿尔弗雷德凑过去，亲吻亚瑟的嘴唇——也就是在那时，亚瑟射在了他的手心里。  
阿尔弗雷德伸出舌头，亚瑟并没有拒绝，而是接纳了他的舌头，甚至吻了回来。亚瑟的身体因高潮而剧烈颤抖，阿尔弗雷德就抽回手来，摁着他的脑袋和他接吻。等阿尔弗雷德退开时，亚瑟看上去已经有些迷糊了，他的绿眼睛花了好一会儿才重新聚焦在阿尔弗雷德的脸上，亲吻带来的愉悦感让阿尔弗雷德忍不住又亲了他一下，亚瑟的嘴唇几乎和他想象中一样柔软，虽然他可以感到亚瑟嘴唇上因冷风而有些开裂的嘴皮，并且唇齿间全是酒味，但阿尔弗雷德却觉得自己喜欢这种感觉，喜欢到可能会上瘾。  
阿尔弗雷德最终还是没有射在亚瑟体内，因为亚瑟太醉了，阿尔弗雷德没办法把他弄到浴室里去清理，所以只能射在床单上了事。亚瑟躺在床上，浑身通红且挂满汗滴，在阿尔弗雷德又一次亲吻他时也没有抗拒，只是搂着他的脖子，就像把他当成泰迪熊那样抱在身边。  
但阿尔弗雷德压根没想到的是，第二天清晨醒来时，亚瑟没有脸红，也没有当作什么事也没发生，更没有放弃那份协议再给阿尔弗雷德一个吻。恰恰相反，他对阿尔弗雷德露出一个几乎可以用不怀好意来形容的笑容。  
“阿尔弗雷德。”亚瑟眨着他的绿眼睛，看上去有些得意洋洋，“你破坏了规则，还是最重要的那一条。你想要我怎么惩罚你呀？”  
阿尔弗雷德彻底明白了：这果然是一个不平等协议！他完全被英国耍了，凭什么亚瑟可以逃过一劫，而他就得接受这样的惩罚呢？但亚瑟才不在乎，他穿上衣服，谢谢阿尔弗雷德去接他回来，就赶航班去了。在他走之前，亚瑟甚至还弯下腰来，吻了吻阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，就像每次小时候的阿尔弗雷德闹脾气时，亚瑟都会做的那样。但阿尔弗雷德已经不是小孩了！  
阿尔弗雷德气得把被子一脚踢到床下，亚瑟甚至在去机场的路上就想好了惩罚的内容：让阿尔弗雷德在脑门上贴着米字旗，到布鲁克林大桥那儿，大喊一声“不列颠万岁！”，然后录下视频传到Instagram上去。先不说阿尔弗雷德这么做会不会被上司踢屁股，阿尔弗雷德个人来说是绝对不愿意的。于是在他的撒泼打滚和任性妄为下，亚瑟最终还是更改了惩罚内容，阿尔弗雷德在接下来的一个月里要瘦掉四公斤。  
在满脸怨气地去健身房里锻炼一周后，阿尔弗雷德决定他再也不要这样被亚瑟耍得团团转了。他打开电脑，在搜索框里检索：炮友不让你亲吻的原因是什么？  
结果真让他嗤之以鼻。许多搜索结果都告诉他，这是床伴对感情感到不安的表现，想维持现状，又怕亲吻会破坏他们之间感情的平衡。阿尔弗雷德只用了一秒就得出结论：英国看上去一点也没有为这段感情感到不安。如果他有，那亚瑟也太自恋了，阿尔弗雷德完全不会因为一次接吻就迷上他。所以让阿尔弗雷德亲他一下，到底有什么大不了的？  
阿尔弗雷德继续去健身房时，还和那里锻炼的一些人聊起天，成为了健身伙伴。他也询问过他们这个问题，结果他们只是疑惑地看着阿尔弗雷德。  
“你为什么非要亲吻你的床伴呢？”里德问，“这听上去就像是你真的很想和她更进一步。”  
“没错，也许你想和她成为恋人？”汤姆在一旁点头附和，又用毛巾打了阿尔弗雷德一下，“说真的，是什么样的姑娘？你知不知道，性是爱的基础之一？我听说，如果炮友关系超过五年仍然没有分开，那很大概率他们都不会再爱上别人了。”  
阿尔弗雷德朝他们扯扯嘴角，算了，他们是不会理解这种关系的：亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德的关系，与人类不一样，他们不会和谁谈恋爱，他们只是在寻求一种释放欲望的肉体关系罢了。阿尔弗雷德只是搞不懂，他为什么不能亲亚瑟一下。  
里德和汤姆对视一眼，他们拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的肩膀。  
“这说明她不想和你有多亲近，阿尔弗雷德。”汤姆说，他摇着头，似乎挺惋惜，“算了吧，阿尔弗雷德，你在她心里永远只是床上朋友，永远不会是重要的那一个。”  
里德接过话茬：“现在她好像很需要你似的，总往你怀里钻。等她遇到真爱，就会马上把你从床上踹开，然后说你只是她青春时犯下的火辣过错……”  
汤姆点头，表情几乎是有些痛心，就好像即将被踹下床的是他而不是阿尔弗雷德。  
在亚瑟心里，阿尔弗雷德永远不会是重要的那一个——这怎么可能呢？阿尔弗雷德百分百确定，他在亚瑟心里是最重要的！就算亚瑟不这么想，阿尔弗雷德也会让他这么想。如果阿尔弗雷德对亚瑟来说不重要的话，亚瑟怎么会每到七月都身体那么糟糕，又怎么会对阿尔弗雷德管这管那呢？阿尔弗雷德忿忿不平地想，亚瑟当然不会和别人做爱……即使他不让阿尔弗雷德亲吻自己。  
他甚至邀请法国一起喝酒，把这个问题抛给了弗朗西斯——毕竟在阿尔弗雷德的记忆里，弗朗西斯算是对这方面最有经验的了。当然，他问弗朗西斯的开场白方式是：我有一个炮友。弗朗西斯听见这句话就差点把喝进嘴里的酒都喷出来。  
阿尔弗雷德无视了法国忽然失礼的举动，只是继续说：“很长时间的炮友，但他不让我亲他，这是因为他觉得我不是那么重要吗？”  
弗朗西斯盯着阿尔弗雷德，想笑两声却发现阿尔弗雷德似乎很严肃，只能优雅地擦擦自己的嘴角。  
“看情况，阿尔弗雷德，”弗朗西斯慢悠悠地说，“要么是他一点儿也不喜欢你，只是喜欢和你做爱；要么是他太喜欢你，怕被你发现以后，就连炮友也做不成。又或者他只是纯粹不喜欢和人接吻罢了——不过这样的人并不算常见，特别是当他们知道了亲吻的滋味后。”  
终于听见了自己想要的答案，阿尔弗雷德几乎要一拍桌子站起来，他大声说：“没错！就是这样！是因为他太喜欢我了！”  
弗朗西斯有些担忧地看着他，过一会儿才说：“另外两个原因你就从来没有考虑过吗？”  
“因为那不可能。”阿尔弗雷德竖起一根手指，说，把酒杯里的冰块倒进嘴里嚼碎，“英——他一定是喜欢我的。”  
弗朗西斯看着他，摇摇头，撑着脸笑起来：“那你为什么那么在意他让不让你吻他？阿尔弗，也许你自己都没察觉，但也许你才是那个担心这场关系会提前结束的人。如果有万分之一的可能——我是说，没有任何事会是完全绝对的，如果他真的就只是喜欢和你做爱，而没有把你看得那么重要呢？比如说，他会和你做爱只是因为舒服，但在心里其实——仍然把你当成一个小孩？”  
弗朗西斯没有再说什么，只是转头去喝酒保聊天了，让阿尔弗雷德独自消化他说的话。阿尔弗雷德的脑袋开始飞速回想他和亚瑟开始成为炮友后的所有情况：他们一开始会成为这样的关系，就是在阿尔弗雷德的半强迫下，亚瑟叹着气说真拿你没办法——就像哄小孩似的。在这之后，阿尔弗雷德的床上技巧也几乎都是亚瑟教的，几乎就像教小孩学会走路似的。以及亚瑟会给阿尔弗雷德的亲吻，每次都像是在哄骗小孩。阿尔弗雷德自以为他们一直在做爱，就是在做一些在成人世界才能做的事……但仔细想想，似乎的确与弗朗西斯谈论这些话题时的氛围大不相同，他们更多的时候都在床上争吵和打架，这听上去确实一点也不成熟。  
见阿尔弗雷德面色凝重地陷入沉思，弗朗西斯又说：“怎么样，你打算怎么办？”  
“……告诉我，弗朗西斯，”阿尔弗雷德摸着下巴说，“怎么样才能让亚——我是说，我的炮友；真正正视我们的关系，并且让他心甘情愿地被我亲被我抱呢？”  
弗朗西斯弯起嘴角，终于像是忍不住了似的，大笑出声。  
“你想要装成熟！我得说，那可能并不适合你。”弗朗西斯说，而阿尔弗雷德的瞪视让他又摆摆手，“别这么看着我嘛，这是事实。但如果你想稍微改变一下你在对方心里的形象，倒也不是不可以……”  
阿尔弗雷德看着弗朗西斯的笑容，坚定地向他伸出一只手，与他的手上下握了握。

这就是阿尔弗雷德能想出来的方案：他一定要让亚瑟对他刮目相看，让亚瑟知道，他们之间的关系虽然只是互相寻找快乐的肉体关系，亚瑟也可以信任成熟稳重的阿尔弗雷德，把阿尔弗雷德当成一个值得亲吻、值得拥抱的对象来看待。因此阿尔弗雷德决定，先从弗朗西斯提到的第一步改起：他们不应该一见面就心急火燎地往床上跳。  
于是下次见面，阿尔弗雷德开着车到机场接亚瑟，甚至还穿着笔挺的西装，抹了点发胶，在亚瑟古怪的眼神里（他还问阿尔弗雷德，你这是要去参加谁的婚礼吗？这让阿尔弗雷德有些不爽）。阿尔弗雷德带着亚瑟去了预订的餐厅，这就是第二步：为床伴付出更多的钱和精力。  
亚瑟还穿着他的薄毛衣，就被拉到了餐厅，坐在座位上的时候他看上去有些局促不安。  
“如果这是什么恶作剧的话，你一定要给我停下。”亚瑟悄声警告他，在服务员走过来时对他露出一个笑容来。阿尔弗雷德却有些得意洋洋，亚瑟一定会发现阿尔弗雷德也能变得这么不同寻常，他甚至开始遵守那些繁琐的餐厅礼节，而这让亚瑟看他的眼神更加充满怀疑。  
他们吃完饭后，阿尔弗雷德提议他们应该去散散步。在亚瑟靠着河边的栏杆时，阿尔弗雷德安排好的人立刻送来了一大捧玫瑰花，阿尔弗雷德靠在栏杆边，一边抹着他的头发，一边把玫瑰直接凑到亚瑟的鼻子下面。  
“送你的。”阿尔弗雷德说，在风声里微微眯起眼睛，又抹了自己的头发一把。  
亚瑟接过玫瑰，看上去惊讶极了，好一会儿他才说：“……呃。你在拍什么恶作剧视频吗？”  
由于他经常被阿尔弗雷德捉弄，所以他开始四处观察哪里藏着摄像机，甚至开始检查玫瑰花里有没有藏着摄像头。阿尔弗雷德有些恼怒，他拍开亚瑟在玫瑰花里翻找的手，说：“不是！只是我想送玫瑰给你。”  
“……为什么？”亚瑟更惊讶了，他看着阿尔弗雷德的表情就好像阿尔弗雷德把脑子烧坏了似的，这可真是和阿尔弗雷德想象中不一样。但这只是弗朗西斯提到的又一个要点：制造一些浪漫的惊喜。  
“……呃，因为，我觉得，我们不一定每次见面都只顾着……我是说，做爱？”阿尔弗雷德说，亚瑟的反应和他想象中完全不同，这让他耳朵都红了起来，“就是，我的意思是……偶尔这样也不错。”  
亚瑟仍然有些古怪地看着阿尔弗雷德，但他没有再说什么。  
阿尔弗雷德开车送亚瑟去酒店，他甚至选了个带着阳台的酒店，和亚瑟穿着睡袍，坐在阳台上看了一会儿纽约的高楼风景。天色渐沉，天空被分为深蓝、橙黄与浅粉三层，一阵晚风吹来时，亚瑟忽然说：“你今天好像有点不太对劲。”  
阿尔弗雷德从鼻子里哼出一声，询问他这句话的具体含义。他们靠着椅子，亚瑟的手搭在椅子把手上，而阿尔弗雷德的手边还放着一杯汽水，他们虽然还在纽约，却仿佛人在迈阿密度假似的。这让阿尔弗雷德想起来，他们还没单独出去度过假呢，也许他们哪天该试试，在加州的落日余晖中、在假面狂欢节的烟花下、在极光染过天边的夜晚里做爱，仿佛也是挺不错的选择。虽然亚瑟可能会说：何必这么麻烦，只是做个爱罢了！但亚瑟喜欢浪漫的氛围，阿尔弗雷德觉得他能说服亚瑟的。  
“……我不知道，但你以前从来不这样。”亚瑟转过头来看阿尔弗雷德，他微微皱起眉来，但开口时似乎在尽量让自己听上去更温和一点，“如果你只是想要一个口活……你大可不必这样，你只需要开口说就行。”  
阿尔弗雷德有些惊讶地看着他，尽管亚瑟多努力地让自己听上去很体贴很善解人意，阿尔弗雷德都没来由地感到生气。英国真是个十足的傻瓜，怎么把他的付出归类到这么肤浅的理由里呢？他当然不是为了什么绝佳的口活——好吧这个听上去也挺不错的——他是为了让亚瑟真正认识到自己作为一个床伴所具有的完美魅力！阿尔弗雷德感到一阵恼怒，他立刻想起弗朗西斯提到的：应该时不时给他们一些危机感。  
阿尔弗雷德靠着椅背，翘起腿来，挥挥手，说：“没什么，只是我们每次见面就立刻滚到床上去，但有时候我在想，如果我不和你做爱，而是和别人做爱，会发生什么呢？英国，你有没有这么想过？”  
亚瑟回过头，惊讶地看着他，那表情仿佛完全跟不上阿尔弗雷德话题的跳跃度，但阿尔弗雷德才不在意呢，他正在忙着给亚瑟制造危机感。但亚瑟只是沉默了一会儿，最后他说：“……如果你和别人上床，美国，千万别告诉别人，你的性知识是我教的。”  
还没等阿尔弗雷德开始惊讶，亚瑟便继续说：“你这个上床技巧都全是我教的，这你都学不好，还出去找别人，算了吧。”  
他说完，抬起阿尔弗雷德的汽水喝了一口。亚瑟的表情看上去太严肃了，让阿尔弗雷德甚至不知道怎么反驳他，好一会儿才说：“……你说谎！我明明学得很好，你每次都觉得很舒服！”  
亚瑟差点被汽水呛到，他捂着嘴，脸都涨红了，好一会儿才说：“那也是我教得好！”  
“那如果我和别人谈恋爱呢？”阿尔弗雷德接着说，“如果我和别人接吻呢？我们就再也不会做爱了，对你来说那也无所谓吗，英国？”  
亚瑟有些古怪地看着他，但阿尔弗雷德察觉到他陷入了思考。晚风吹过阳台，轻轻拂起他们的头发，天色几乎完全暗了下来，放在阳台的落地灯亮了起来，亚瑟始终没有回答阿尔弗雷德的问题，只是把目光转向纽约的夜景。阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟的侧脸，觉得“创造浪漫的氛围与环境”这一条的条件已经成形，他凑过去，撅起嘴，试图在这浪漫的氛围里亲一下亚瑟的脸。但亚瑟忽然站起身来，说：“我去洗澡。”让阿尔弗雷德扑了个空。  
阿尔弗雷德趴在亚瑟的椅子上，听着浴室里传来的水声，感到一阵郁闷。但英雄不会那么轻易被打倒，阿尔弗雷德立刻走回房间，他看到床上仍然放着亚瑟从伦敦带来的泰迪熊，于是悄悄地打开门，把那只泰迪熊藏到门前的放伞框里。  
也许他可以在做爱的过程中亲吻亚瑟，就像上次亚瑟喝醉了那样。反正按照顺序，这次做爱应该是听阿尔弗雷德的安排，阿尔弗雷德就会选择用后入，然后在亚瑟高潮之前，把亚瑟的脑袋掰过来亲吻他，这样亚瑟既没法儿推开他，也没法儿反抗，更没有泰迪熊挡在他们中间，真是绝佳的办法！反正弗朗西斯也说过，偶尔也要使用一些小手段嘛！  
阿尔弗雷德的胜负心几乎被完全激活了，他回到房间里，坐在床上，有些雀跃地等待亚瑟出来。亚瑟从浴室里出来，擦着自己的头发，又让阿尔弗雷德进浴室去洗澡。阿尔弗雷德应了一声，快步走向浴室。他就连洗澡时也哼着歌呢，阿尔弗雷德有信心，这次一定能行！  
等阿尔弗雷德走出浴室时，他发现亚瑟正趴在地上，在床底看来看去。他有些疑惑地走过去，把亚瑟从地上拉起来。  
“你在做什么？”他问，一边揉着自己的头发。亚瑟几乎没有看他，而是用手掀开被子，找着什么。  
“理查德不见了。”亚瑟说，面露焦急。这个忽然冒出的男性名字让阿尔弗雷德大吃一惊，难道亚瑟这么快就已经另寻新欢了吗？就在阿尔弗雷德这么精心地努力了这么久之后？  
“谁是理查德？”阿尔弗雷德必须知道这个混球的信息，就现在。他紧紧地跟在亚瑟身后，看着他打开衣柜。“我的那只泰迪熊！”亚瑟飞快地说，在衣柜里的被子中翻找起来。  
原来是泰迪熊。阿尔弗雷德几乎觉得有些无奈，同时对自己刚才的恼怒感到一丝好笑。他把亚瑟拉过来，搂在怀里，说：“别找啦，英国，那只是一只泰迪熊而已。我们还有别的事要做呢。”  
但亚瑟只是挣开了他的怀抱，继续找着那只泰迪熊。阿尔弗雷德有些不高兴，哪次他们见面时亚瑟不是直接和他滚到床上去的，亚瑟难道不是非常喜欢和他做爱吗？他们从来没有因为除了工作以外的事而放弃做爱，更别说因为一只泰迪熊。但亚瑟把衣柜翻了个遍，也没找到他的泰迪熊，他坐在床上，看上去有些失魂落魄。阿尔弗雷德这才发现行李箱也被打开放在旁边，显然亚瑟已经找了好一会儿了。  
看着沮丧的亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德忽然灵机一动，这不就是弗朗西斯所说的“在对方失落时，给对方可信赖的依靠感”的绝佳时机吗？亚瑟正感到失落，这时候阿尔弗雷德只要像个最成熟的床伴那样，坐下来，把他搂在怀里，说“我的肩膀可以借你哭泣”、“不如我用身体来安慰你吧”——如果他这么做，亚瑟一定会感动得流出眼泪，然后觉得阿尔弗雷德真是唯一值得信赖的床伴！  
阿尔弗雷德打定主意，他在亚瑟身边走下来，搂住亚瑟的肩膀，说：“别这么难过，亚瑟，不如我——”  
他挣扎了好一会儿，把脸都憋红了，也没说出下一句话，为什么实践起来忽然觉得这样的话很难说出口呢？这话就像“你这只发情中的小猫咪”一样，一定会让亚瑟陷入一阵一时半会儿停不下来的大笑中。亚瑟看了他一眼，这时阿尔弗雷德才发现他的眼眶已经红了，这让阿尔弗雷德的脑袋里几乎轰鸣了一声。  
“呃……这，”阿尔弗雷德开始变得有些结结巴巴，他实在没想到，他没把肩膀借出去呢，亚瑟的眼睛怎么就已经红了？“亚瑟，别这样，那不过是一只泰迪熊而已……”  
“对你来说只是一只泰迪熊，对我来说可不是。”亚瑟说，他的语气说是在想哭的边缘，不如说是在威胁阿尔弗雷德谨慎措辞。他站起身来，又去行李箱里找了找。阿尔弗雷德开始有些良心不安了，他挣扎了一会儿，还是走出房门，把理查德从雨伞框里取出来，递到仍然在翻找的亚瑟面前。亚瑟接过那只泰迪熊，惊讶地看向阿尔弗雷德，在看到他心虚的表情的瞬间，亚瑟便明白，理查德是阿尔弗雷德藏起来的。  
“你这混蛋，”亚瑟站起身来，眉头紧皱，虽然眼眶仍然有些发红仍然气势十足地咒骂道，“你今天就没有正常过那么一秒！我就知道你就是想捉弄我，你这个——”  
阿尔弗雷德抓住他的胳膊——就像电影里经常会放的，当有人非常生气，另一个人只需要深情地抱住那个生气的人，他们的怒火就会变成饱含泪水的深拥。阿尔弗雷德也打算这么做，但很显然，亚瑟并不想做爱情电影的主角，他直接揍了阿尔弗雷德的肚子一拳。  
他们在酒店的房间里打架。这不是第一次了，但可能没有哪次像这次一样过火。毕竟以前他们还有欲火急需解决，但现在没有欲火焚身，亚瑟只是纯粹地怒火攻心了。阿尔弗雷德快速后退着躲开亚瑟的拳头，一屁股坐到了床上，而亚瑟甚至不在乎他的浴袍已经散开了，他几乎是跳到床上就想再去揍阿尔弗雷德一拳，阿尔弗雷德抓住他的手，猛地坐起身来，手用力掐着亚瑟的腰，亚瑟嘶嘶吸气，一咬牙，竟然用脑袋去撞他的脑袋。这一撞，把阿尔弗雷德撞到头晕目眩，只能往后倒在床上。  
亚瑟直接把睡袍扔到阿尔弗雷德的脸上，就像在他的脸上盖上一块白布，宣布这次小型战争的结束。阿尔弗雷德喘着气，过了一会儿，他听见打火机的声响，便抬起手，把睡袍扯开。他看见亚瑟坐在床上，靠着床头，只穿着一条内裤，点燃了一根烟。  
阿尔弗雷德挣扎着爬过去，想把他手里的烟抢走，但亚瑟躲开了他的手。亚瑟从来不在他们做爱前抽烟，只有做爱后才会，这让阿尔弗雷德有些疑惑地同时，感到心里有一股不祥的预感——不寻常的举动就像暴风雨来临的前兆。但亚瑟并没有再次生气，他只是用手指夹着那支烟，说：“美国，如果你不想继续这段关系了，没必要用这种方式告诉我。”  
阿尔弗雷德有些惊讶地看着他，立刻从床上爬起来，坐到他对面。亚瑟吐出一股烟雾，舔了舔嘴皮，他的眉头狠狠皱起来：“你没必要为此捉弄我一整天，你这个笨蛋。你只需要提出来，这很难吗？”  
“什么？”阿尔弗雷德惊讶地说，“你在说什——”  
但亚瑟只是竖起手掌，阻止阿尔弗雷德继续往下说。他捏着自己的眉心，说：“我明白，我也知道这段关系有很多问题。我曾经以为只要快乐就没关系，但你的顾虑是对的……”  
“……我从来没说过我有什么顾虑啊？”阿尔弗雷德忍不住说，但亚瑟看上去完全没有在听他说话。亚瑟一只手抓着泰迪熊，又吸了一口烟。房间里弥漫起烟雾时，他说：“也许你自己都没发觉……但以前我们做爱的时候，你看上去完全满脑子都在想着我——怎么让我更舒服并以此来展现你的优秀，怎么进到我身体里，怎么想方设法骗我，让我给你做一次口活……而这某种意义上来说，让我觉得还挺骄傲的……呃，别误会，不是因为你……毕竟这代表我的技术足够好嘛。”  
亚瑟抓了抓自己的脸，他很快地笑了一下：“但是今天一整天，你都没有真正地在看我。”  
在阿尔弗雷德反应过来之前，亚瑟已经把他的衣服拿过来，放到他的手里，拍拍他的肩膀，把他推出了酒店的房间。  
“再见，美国。”亚瑟朝还愣愣地站在门前的阿尔弗雷德笑了一下，“和你合作真的很愉快。”  
他关上了门，而阿尔弗雷德还穿着睡袍，站在酒店的走廊上，觉得自己的腿间都有些发凉。

弗朗西斯从电梯里走出来的时候，阿尔弗雷德还坐在酒店大厅里的沙发上，只穿着一件睡袍。他走到阿尔弗雷德身边，坐下来，叹了口气。  
“我都不用问你为什么在这儿。”弗朗西斯说，“哪个环节出差错了？我早就和你说过，这招行不通，那个眉毛才不会吃这一套呢。”  
阿尔弗雷德看了他一眼，从鼻子里哼笑一声。  
“我让你知道了这事，我违反了和他的协议，得答应他做一件事了。”阿尔弗雷德说，光着脚在酒店大厅的地板上踩了踩。  
弗朗西斯看着他，忍不住说：“事实上，是他自己喝醉了以后说的。他指着脖子上的痕迹说，这是被狗咬的。我说哪里有这样的狗呢？他醉醺醺地，笑着说好吧，是美国咬的，他可真够喜欢我。”  
阿尔弗雷德猛地看向弗朗西斯，咧开嘴笑起来：“那看来是他得答应我做一件事。”  
他叹了口气，这才抓着头发说：“弗朗西斯，英国也太过分了吧？我什么也没说，他就这么把我给扔出来了。我又不能直接踹门进去——直觉告诉我这么做事情会更麻烦。他也太难搞定了，为什么我所有的意思在他那儿就会变个样子？”  
弗朗西斯只是拍拍他的肩膀，但阿尔弗雷德其实并没有真的只是在抱怨亚瑟，他知道弗朗西斯也看出来了。阿尔弗雷德一直在思考亚瑟说的话，他确实没有看着亚瑟……或者说，他一整天都在思考自己的事，就像他们每次在制定协议条例时都会争吵——他和亚瑟，他们如此固执地保持着自我，即使为了做爱时更舒服，他们为对方改变了许多，但从根本上来说，他们仍然在思考自己的事。而很明显，阿尔弗雷德比亚瑟还更自我主义，至少亚瑟还会察觉到阿尔弗雷德是否高兴，但阿尔弗雷德只想着怎么让亚瑟看到他不一样的那一面，却从来没想过亚瑟是否需要这样的阿尔弗雷德。  
弗朗西斯拍拍他的背，说：“阿尔弗雷德，你有没有听说过，让床伴变成恋人的条件？”  
阿尔弗雷德抬起头，看向弗朗西斯。他摇摇头，弗朗西斯弯起嘴角，这才说：“不可替代性、信任与依赖、足够的互相了解、想和对方更亲密一些的互相靠近……”  
他看向阿尔弗雷德，眯起眼睛笑起来：“你觉得你和英国，是缺了哪一条呢？”

黎明的光亮把天边的星星抹去，阿尔弗雷德站在布鲁克林大桥上，看着东河的水面。从炮友到恋人的条件，阿尔弗雷德觉得他和亚瑟一条也不缺。阿尔弗雷德自认为对亚瑟足够了解，而亚瑟也知道阿尔弗雷德的一切小习惯；如果他们不是足够信任，也不会一直相处到现在也从来没有彻底决裂，就连独立战争过后，他们也马上重新建立了关系。如果他们不是想要向对方更加靠近，阿尔弗雷德就不会坚持每年七月都给亚瑟发邀请函，亚瑟也不会坚持每年七月杵着拐杖都要到达阿尔弗雷德的生日现场。他们对对方来说当然是不可替代的，与亚瑟的相遇是阿尔弗雷德所拥有的一切的真正开端，而阿尔弗雷德也毫不怀疑自己在亚瑟心中的重要性。即使他们开始做爱，阿尔弗雷德也觉得自己和亚瑟并没有改变什么，他们仍然像以往那样相处，亚瑟仍然会给他难吃的饭，而阿尔弗雷德仍然会用惹怒亚瑟的方式让他振作精神。非常自然又无比正常，只是多了解决性欲这一需求罢了。  
但即使如此，为什么他还会想要更多呢？他们之间的欲望沟壑仿佛永远没有尽头，无论如何也无法填平，每次阿尔弗雷德感觉自己得到了什么，又总是会想要更多。就像他小时候，总是抓着即将回国的亚瑟，希望他多留一晚，然后再留一天，接着是直到下一个周末……  
直到现在，他也还是这样。想要一次肌肤的接触，接着是一次手活、口活、甚至是真正的性爱，而现在，他们走到了终点，阿尔弗雷德却希望他们回头看看没有被点亮的原点——他想要一个亲吻，真古怪，他们做爱了七十年，而阿尔弗雷德想要的是一个亲吻。但如果说这件事教会了阿尔弗雷德什么，大概就是，他应该先搞清楚亚瑟想不想要一个亲吻。  
阿尔弗雷德深吸一口气，晨跑的人们从他身后穿过，阳光把东河的水面晒得闪闪发光，阿尔弗雷德眯起眼睛，掏出自己的手机，打开它的前置摄像头。

亚瑟坐在阳台，看着太阳照亮纽约的高楼大厦，手边放着一杯早已没了气泡的汽水。他抽出一根烟点燃，但只抽了两口又摁灭了。亚瑟叹了口气，抓抓自己的头发。他应该去找阿尔弗雷德道歉，想到这一点就让他脑袋都有些发疼。但确实，亚瑟不应该就这么把他踢出房间，虽然他认为这事已经没有再讨论的必要，但这么情绪化实在不是绅士所为。  
这绝对不是他的本意……亚瑟知道，在他心底深处他很明白，他不是真的想和阿尔弗雷德结束这段关系。但如果这就是注定的终点，亚瑟还是宁愿首先提出结束的提议的人是他自己。  
亚瑟抿着嘴，他开始思考要怎么对阿尔弗雷德讨论这个问题，但他的思考很快被敲门声打断了。亚瑟看向房门，有些疑惑，但还是站起身来打开门。  
一个酒店的工作人员站在门前，面带微笑地看着他。  
“呃，请问——”亚瑟还没来得及说完，那名工作人员就把一张照片递了过来，他笑着说：“这是一位先生让我送来的。”  
亚瑟有些疑惑地接过那张照片，惊讶地发现那是一张老照片，非洲战场，亚瑟正在和一个士兵说话，而阿尔弗雷德站在他身后不远处，眼睛一直盯着他。但如果你仔细地去观察他的目光，会发现他的目光黏在亚瑟裸露的小腿附近。工作人员离开了，亚瑟还没来得及叫住他，他有些疑惑地把照片翻过来，发现上面写着一串号码。  
亚瑟愈发感到有些莫名其妙，但他知道这是阿尔弗雷德留下来的——只有他会把“9”的尾巴写得那么难看。亚瑟掏出手机，按着这串明显就是电话号码数字打了过去。  
“喂？”接起电话的是一名女士，亚瑟一时不知道该说什么，只说：“呃，您好，女士。有人给我留下这串号码……”  
“啊，是亚瑟先生，对吗？”那女士立刻说，她的声音听上去就像是在憋笑似的，“这里有一件您的礼物，请您到这个地址来取一下。”  
她念了一串地址，而亚瑟犹豫了一会儿，还是把那张老照片装好，走出酒店，前往那个地址。真让他觉得惊讶，那是个成人用品的店铺，亚瑟犹豫了好一会儿都不确定是不是就在这儿，直到那个明显是接起他电话的女士探出头来，招呼他进去。亚瑟走进这家成人用品店，因为里面暧昧的灯光和满架子的成人玩具而有些不知道把眼睛放在哪儿。那女士朝他笑起来，从柜台里拿出一件衣服，放在柜台上。亚瑟有些紧张地接过那件衣服，努力透过紫红色的灯光去辨认，发现那是一件粉红色的护士服。  
他把那件粉色的护士服展开，护士服的口袋里放着另一张照片。他把照片抽出来，那明显是一张偷拍的照片，隔着一只泰迪熊，只拍到裸露的后背，但即使如此亚瑟也能认出那是他自己。照片背后什么都没写，于是亚瑟又抬头看向那位女士。  
“从这条街一直走到尽头，”女士指了指门外，朝亚瑟眨眨眼睛，“有个老头，总是坐在门口晒太阳。你过去和他聊会儿天，问他，你在房间里一般都会做什么？他就会给你下一步该做什么的提示。”  
亚瑟脸上微微发红，他道了谢，抱着粉色的护士服，匆匆走出成人用品店。这个让人摸不到头脑的阿尔弗雷德……但亚瑟站在门口张望了一下，看到道路尽头当真坐着一个在晒太阳的老头。他犹豫了一会儿，还是走向那个坐在椅子上的老头。  
“呃。您好。”他对那位老人说，有些局促地笑了笑，“今天天气真好。”  
老头靠着椅子，抬起眼皮看了他一眼，又闭上了。亚瑟犹豫了一会儿，才说：“请问……您在房间里一般都会做什么？”  
老头又看了他一眼，这次他坐直了身子，被太阳晒得发红的脸转向亚瑟。  
“在床上吃汉堡，还能有什么？”他说，“我都这样五十年了。”  
亚瑟张张嘴，又闭上了。这下他明白了，这就是阿尔弗雷德想让他听见的话，这让他几乎感到有些想笑，但老头从兜里摸出另一张照片，递给他。亚瑟接过那张照片，那是亚瑟只穿着裤子，坐在窗台边抽烟，天蒙蒙亮，而他一直看着外面的楼房。亚瑟把照片翻过来，后面写着：我们不再讨论在床上到底是可以吃东西，还是可以抽烟了。  
“你结过婚吗？”老人忽然问，亚瑟抬头看他，这才摇摇头。  
“我也没有。”他移回眼睛，喃喃道，“但我曾经爱过一个人……我却始终没告诉过她这件事。”  
他朝亚瑟弯弯嘴角，说：“反叛者书店，就在这条街后面。”  
亚瑟到了反叛者书店。这个书店叫这样一个个性张扬的名字，外表看上去却很不起眼。在亚瑟走进书店的那一瞬间，柜台后的店主便有气无力地说：“那边，书架第四排，第三本书。”  
亚瑟有些狐疑地走过去，找到了那本书——《英国家庭料理烹饪大全》。他觉得自己的嘴角都抽动了一下，抽出书时轻轻一翻，便找到了另一张照片。亚瑟站在厨房里，全身只有腰间围着一条毛巾，抱着手站在烤箱边。他把照片翻过来，后面写着：很明显，还是汉堡更好。但你总是要给我做吃的。  
下面还有一行字：情感类书柜，第三排，第七本。  
亚瑟抽出照片，放下书，又走向那个书柜。他找到了那本书，那标题让他几乎立刻笑了一下。《我和二十个人做过爱，我还能找到真爱吗？》——在这本书里，亚瑟找到了另一张照片，那很明显是一张自拍，亚瑟看上去喝醉了，靠在阿尔弗雷德的肩膀上，而阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇抵着他的额头，对着镜头露出一个得意的笑容来。亚瑟的脸很快地红了一下，他翻过照片，上面写着：历史类书柜，第二排，第一本。  
亚瑟再次走到那个书柜前时，他深吸了一口气。《独立战争简史》，当他抽出那本书时，第一页就放着两张照片。那是他们在去年七月份照的，在阿尔弗雷德的生日庆典上，他们坐在沙发上，阿尔弗雷德戴着看上去很蠢的生日帽，而亚瑟捂着嘴，坐在他旁边，看上去很不情愿。另一张照片是亚瑟蜷缩在床上，眉头紧皱，看上去睡得并不安稳，但能看见一只手——阿尔弗雷德的手——紧紧地握着他的手。  
两张照片背后都没有字。亚瑟拿着照片，回到柜台，那个有些卷发的店主便从柜台下面摸出一个袋子，放在柜台上。亚瑟打开纸袋一看，里面装着刚才看到的三本书。  
“那个人送你的礼物。”店主说，“还有这个。”  
他从柜台下面又摸出一盒明信片，像是变戏法似的。那是纽约风景主题的明信片，亚瑟把盒子打开，抽出来的第一张，便是布鲁克林大桥。  
那店主看了看时间，便说：“看看你的手机，Instagram。”  
亚瑟几乎是有些手忙脚乱地把手机掏出来，他点开Instagram，便看见最新更新的那条动态，是阿尔弗雷德的私人号，附带着一个小视频。亚瑟几乎有些紧张，他抿着嘴唇，还是把它点开了，顺便把声音打开。  
视频以一阵风声为开头，阿尔弗雷德穿着兜帽衫，站在布鲁克林大桥上，他看着屏幕，什么也没说，只是从兜里掏出一个米字旗的贴纸，在镜头前展示了一下。然后他把这个贴纸贴到自己的脸上，一只手拢到嘴边，对着东河大声喊：“不列颠——”  
他停顿了一会儿，看了看周围，又对着镜头笑起来。他重新把手拢在嘴边，大声说：“烂爆了（Sucks）——”  
阿尔弗雷德的身后传来笑声，估计是路过的人。在亚瑟的脸都涨红并开始皱起眉的时候，阿尔弗雷德又把手拢到嘴边，大声说：“但我——喜欢——英国！”  
阿尔弗雷德看向镜头，眨眨眼睛，咧开嘴笑了：“过来找我吧。但我得提前警告你——我会吻你的。但是，选择权在你。”  
视频到此为止。亚瑟感觉自己的心跳都传到了指尖，他的手有些发抖，往下看了看视频下的评论。这是阿尔弗雷德的私人号，没那么多人知道，但他还是看到有人回复道：不列颠不就是英国吗？蠢货。  
亚瑟向店主道谢，把明信片、护士服和照片都放进纸袋，拎着它快步走向附近的地铁站。

亚瑟气喘吁吁地赶到布鲁克林大桥时，阿尔弗雷德还在那儿，他站在桥边，手里拿着一杯可乐，看着东河。亚瑟咽了口唾沫，走向他，阿尔弗雷德看见他走过来，眯起眼睛，对他笑起来。  
“这真的有必要吗？”亚瑟说，仍然在微微喘气。阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，他从兜里掏出一张折叠起来的纸，他把那张纸展开，亚瑟才发现那是他们的协议。阿尔弗雷德拿着那张协议，忽然把它从中间撕开，撕碎的两半又叠在一起，再撕一次。亚瑟惊讶地看着他，看着他把协议一次次撕开，直到撕成碎片。阿尔弗雷德看了看东河，似乎在思考能否把这些纸片扔进河里，直到亚瑟说：“……阿尔弗雷德，别扔。”  
阿尔弗雷德同意了亚瑟的想法，然后在亚瑟惊讶的目光里，他把这些纸塞进嘴里，咀嚼起来。  
“你疯了？！”亚瑟快步走向他，几乎在咒骂他了，“你怎么什么都能吃？”  
阿尔弗雷德打开可乐的杯盖，将那杯可乐一饮而尽，他张开嘴，吐出舌头时，嘴里什么都没有。他朝亚瑟笑起来。  
“连你做的东西我都能吃下去，这点纸算什么？”他哼笑着说。亚瑟立刻变得恼怒：“你说什——”  
但他的话还没说完，因为阿尔弗雷德一只手拿着可乐，另一只手揽住他，亲吻他的嘴唇。香烟和可乐混杂在一起，很难说那是一种什么味道，亚瑟手里的纸袋都因为惊吓而掉在了桥面上。阳光洒满整座布鲁克林大桥的时候，亚瑟听见他们旁边甚至有人在鼓掌。阿尔弗雷德微微退开一些，这才说：“关于之前的事，我很抱歉，亚瑟……但我没说过要和你结束这段关系。事实上，虽然我们从一开始就快进到了结尾，但我只是想让一切都倒退七十年……让一切都重新开始。”  
亚瑟紧盯着他，阿尔弗雷德咽了口唾沫，接着说：“我们的一切都是倒过来的，做爱，之后才是接吻，再然后我才意识到……我想要的不只这些。所以，我们从头来一遍吧，告白，接吻，还有……”  
阿尔弗雷德从兜里掏出一个毛茸茸的兔尾巴，棕黄色的毛被桥上的风吹得有些凌乱。“成人用品店的凯瑟琳送我的。”阿尔弗雷德说，他的脸上也非常红。  
亚瑟的脸涨得通红，在亚瑟看上去又要开口骂他什么之前，阿尔弗雷德抢先说：“关于我们的事，我知道你说漏嘴了，所以今晚你该听我的了。”  
“……协议都被你吃了，惩罚怎么还会生效呢？”亚瑟说，说完之后才忍不住笑了。因为他笑了，阿尔弗雷德也就跟着笑了起来。  
“理查德作证，你泄密的事可是在我吃掉协议之前。”阿尔弗雷德眨着眼睛说，手里仍然拿着那个空了的可乐杯和兔尾巴。亚瑟咒骂了他一声，虽然满脸通红，但还是把兔尾巴接过来，塞进自己的裤兜里。他伸出手，拽住阿尔弗雷德的衣领，虽然仍然脸上发红，但很快勾着嘴角笑起来。  
“第一次玩这样的成人游戏吧，美国男孩？”他笑着吻了吻有些发愣的阿尔弗雷德的嘴角，“别担心，我会从头教你的。”  
阿尔弗雷德眨眨眼睛，这才弯起嘴角。  
“放心吧，柯克兰老师，”阿尔弗雷德蹭了蹭他的鼻子，“我保证我会是个好学生。”

FIN.

【每次违反一条条例，违反者都要无条件答应对方一个要求。】  
第一条：做前做后都要洗澡，还要把到处扔的衣服好好挂起来。特别不要把内裤和手帕装混。  
第二条：第二天不能一起进会议室，或是一起进酒店电梯。  
第三条：不能在脖子以上的部位留下痕迹。  
第四条：不要让其他人知道（包括上司）。  
第五条：做完以后不需要聊天。  
第六条：不能产生多余的感情。  
第七条：做完以后不要给对方做吃的（被划掉）做前做后都不准在床上吃东西，特别是汉堡和可乐（被划掉）不能在床上抽烟（被划掉）不能在床上聊工作。  
第八条：口活每十次做爱才能有一次（被划掉）每次都要（被划掉）每次都要！  
第九条：频率不能太高，例如：每周不能超过三次（被划掉）阿尔弗雷德想做多少次就做多少次！（被划掉）频率不能太高。  
第十条：有特殊玩法要经过对方的同意。  
第十一条：轮流听对方的要求。  
第十二条：不能花心。  
第十三条：不要在房间以外的地方做（特指会议室）！  
第十四条：做前不可以喝酒。  
最重要条例：不可以接吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你看到这儿！这东西是怎么能那么长的，我都给无语了（）  
> 其实就是玩了各种莫名其妙的梗哈哈哈哈，能让大家感到那么一丝快乐就好啦！感觉米英真的在成为炮友之前就已经是非常亲密的关系了，所以要谈恋爱反而只能克服傲娇这一点了呢（）  
> 米英一旦开始做爱，和成为恋人就只差一个“向对方坦率”的条件！感觉就是这样的  
> 于是只能试着让米努力一把了，但还是不知道我在写什么哈哈哈  
> 总之谢谢大家不嫌弃（）


End file.
